<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Guide to a Gamer Boy’s Heart by Sassysofia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27950561">A Guide to a Gamer Boy’s Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassysofia/pseuds/Sassysofia'>Sassysofia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>VIXX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 Things, Comedy, Dorms, Drinking, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy, Gen, Jellyfish, Other, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Twitch - Freeform, crackfic, gamer!hongbin, gamerboy, romcom, sims4, twitchstreamer!Hongbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:53:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27950561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassysofia/pseuds/Sassysofia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AKA: The three times Hyuk failed to get Hongbin to spend time with him and the one time it worked.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Guide to a Gamer Boy’s Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hyuk wanted to be happy for Hongbin, he really did. He downloaded the twitch app, subscribed, and even turned on notifications so he wouldn't miss out on a second of Hongbin’s video game streams when he first started the channel. </p><p>He didn’t know anything about the violent video games his hyung would play into the early mornings but he was always the first to comment on the chat about how well Hongbin was  playing. He was a supportive maknae. </p><p>As Hongbin’s channel gained popularity, it seemed like he started to stream more and more and sooner than later, Hyuk felt like he never got to hang out with his hyung. </p><p>Texts went unread, phone calls went to voicemail. Even when his hyung wasn't streaming, he was being invited to fancy Twitch parties and dragged to late night barbecue places with his new gaming buddies. </p><p>Hyuk had enough. He needed to find a way to win back his partner in crime to help pester the other members. However, doing so might be harder than he had expected. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>1. Through his Stomach </p><p> </p><p>Hyuk was flopped across the couch in the living room when Hakyeon walked by carrying a new plant he had purchased that day. He was humming along to their song Eternity when he noticed the boy was in the room. </p><p>Ignoring him, Hakyeon continued his way through the room and towards the balcony door to add the plant to  the collection that seemed to be growing twice in size each week. Soon they probably wouldn’t be able to use the balcony, it would be too overrun by stems and flower buds. </p><p>Frustrated that his hyung didn’t seem to care that he was clearly distraught, he sighed loudly hoping to get his attention. </p><p>Nothing. Absolutely no response from Hakyeon. He just continued to situate the little green plant right outside of the sliding door with his consistent little hum. </p><p>Even more irritated, Hyuk huffed and kicked his legs up and down a couple of times letting out a groan. </p><p>“Literally, what is wrong with you?” Hakyeon snapped. </p><p>“You didn’t notice that I am lying on the couch, clearly upset. All you care about is your stupid plant you bough,.” the younger pouted. </p><p>“First, I didn’t buy James, I adopted him. Second, I did notice, but I don’t really care. You seem to have a problem every other week,” he responded while patting the plant--I mean James. </p><p>Hyuk gave a look of disgust to his older housemate. Debating if he should continue to bug Hakyeon about his issues, while he clearly didn't care, Hyuk sat up and turned towards the balcony. </p><p>“It's about Hongbin. He seems different lately, doesn’t he?” Hyuk pushed forward. </p><p>“I don’t know. He seems normal to me. You are the closest with him, you should be the one to tell if he is acting weird.” Hakyeon shrugged as he reached for the plant mister. </p><p>“It’s just that he doesn’t hang out with me as much anymore. I got replaced by his video gaming friends.” He got quieter at the end, playing with the edge of the couch as he did so. </p><p>“Well, you need to win him over. Make him remember that you two are supposed to be the best friends here. Like the peanutbutter to your jelly, or the Clyde to your Bonnie.” Hakyeon turned to the boy sitting on the couch and gave a reassuring smile. </p><p>“Your analogies are sad, and I would definitely be Clyde.” Hyuk groaned. “Don’t you have any better ideas in that head of yours?” </p><p>“Rude. But yes. I always have more ideas. The way to Hongbin’s heart is through his stomach.” Standing up, Hakyeon started to make his way past the living room and into the connecting kitchen. </p><p>“What does that even mean? Do I have to like poke his belly or something?” The younger was clearly confused.</p><p>“No, you idiot. You need to bring him food. Make him something delicious and he will spend time with you. Here, catch!” Hakyeon had grabbed a cookbook and tossed it towards the couch. </p><p>“The recipe to winning over your gamer boyfriend is in that book. Good luck,” he sang as he left the room. “OH! AND DON'T YOU DARE BURN THE HOUSE DOWN!” he threatened once he was out of sight. </p><p>Looking down at the book in his hands, he thought to himself how hard can this be? </p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Hard. Very hard. The kitchen was a mess. Somehow while making this soup, he had gotten flour all over, vegetable skins on the floor, and the pot had boiled over not once, not twice, but three different times, cooking into the stove top, causing a burnt, smokey haze to hang in the air. </p><p>Hyuk had even lost the spoon he was stirring with at some point and he was pretty sure it was melted into the soup. That was going to be a problem if Hakyeon found out. </p><p>Somehow he managed to complete the dish to the best of his abilities. Turning off the cooktop, he grabbed a big bowl and scooped some of the soup into the dish, smiling at his hard work. </p><p>“Cooking is so overrated. That took me like three hours, and at the speed that Hongbin eats, it’s going to be all gone in about three seconds,” he huffed. </p><p>He skipped trying the soup himself, and quickly made his way to Hongbin's room which was the furthest from the kitchen. </p><p>When he reached the door, Hyuk suddenly got nervous. What if Hongbin didn’t like the soup, or worse, what if he got food poisoning from the melted spoon and died! </p><p>He almost changed his mind when the door with the GAMING, KEEP OUT sign swung open. </p><p>“Ah, Hyukkie, I didn’t hear you walk up. Sorry, I am on a short break  to use the bathroom. Can you move out of the way?” Hongbin rushed passed the younger boy holding the bowl of soup out in front of him. </p><p>'Well that didn’t work', Hyuk thought. </p><p>Waiting for Hongbin to come back to his room, he stopped his hyung before the door could be shut again, never to be opened for another few hours. </p><p>“Hongbin wait! I made you some soup. You need to make sure to eat while streaming, you seem to forget sometimes,” he blurted. </p><p>“Oh cool, thanks.” Hongbin grabbed the bowl and quickly retreated into his room. “Bye!” He waved as the door shut between them. </p><p>Stunned, Hyuk sat there for a while trying to figure out how he let the opportunity slip between his figures so quickly. </p><p>'Well that was a fail. Three hours for what? 0.3 seconds of a conversation?!'</p><p>Annoyed that Hakyeon had given him such bad advice, Hyuk stormed to his room to watch a kdrama by himself to avoid the older. </p><p>------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Back inside Hongbin’s room, he turned his camera back on for the twitch stream. </p><p>“Hey guys, I’m back! Sorry for the wait. Hyukkie made me some soup. Isn't that so nice of him. Let's see if it's good!” he chatted to the camera. </p><p>Lifting a scoop up to his mouth, he ate his first bite. His reaction was recorded in realtime on the stream. The look of pure disgust as he spat the soup back into the bowl, quickly drinking some water. </p><p>“Fuck. Why does this taste like plastic?!” he gasped. “Hyuk if you are watching this, maybe let Hakyeon do the cooking from now on. I think you messed up.” He giggled. </p><p>About an hour later during the stream, yelling could be heard in the background causing Hongbin to shut off the video. Before he could shut it off, fans could make out some of the things being screamed by Hakyeon. </p><p>“HYUK! WHAT DID YOU DO?!?! THE KITCHEN IS A COMPLETE MESS. GET YOUR ASS IN HER-” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>2. Be There or Be Square </p><p> </p><p>A week later, Hyuk was curled up watching a drama with Taekwoon as they usually do every Thursday night. </p><p>In the drama, the male lead had just found out that he had a daughter and he was currently struggling with the idea. </p><p>“He should have known. Like who else did the women date? No one. This story is completely based on miscommunication” Hyuk blurted out loud with his mouth full of popcorn.</p><p>“If I was the male lead, I would have realised that the girl was mine the second I saw that she had a kid and then I would have straight up asked her. Like “Hey is this child mine?” SEE it isn’t that hard” He babbled on. </p><p>“Hyuk. Shhhhhhhh. I’m trying to watch.” Taekwoon complained. Noticing that the younger got pouty when he was cut off, he turned to snuggle the giant maknae as a way to apologize for being so abrupt. </p><p>When the drama ended, Taekwoon looked up towards Hyuk and gave him a concerned look. </p><p>“Why are you so anxious today. You seemed to not be able to sit still during that episode. Is something wrong?” He questioned. </p><p>Sighing again, Hyuk looked away towards the tv, refusing to make eye contact. </p><p>“It’s just that whenever I try to talk to Hongbin, he seems too busy and he runs off to do more Twitch streams.” He mumbled. “Last week I tried to win him over by making food for him… But that didn't seem to work. “Hyuk Cooking” was trending the next day and articles about how I can’t cook were all over social media.” His pout managed to get bigger by the end of his rant. </p><p>Suddenly putting two and two together, Taekwoon couldn’t help but laugh. </p><p>“That’s why you decided to make a mess in the kitchen? God, I thought Hakyeon was going to have a stroke. He was so mad at the distruction you caused. It looked like a food bomb went off in there.” he giggled. </p><p>Patting the younger on the head, he sat up looking at him. </p><p>“You don’t need to make something for Hongbin to get his attention, just hang out in his room during his streams. I do it all the time.” he casually commented. </p><p>“Wait what? He lets you hang out during the streams? Why have I never seen you on them?” He questioned. </p><p>“I am not on camera. I lay on his bed. Sometimes I play on my phone or read, sometimes I sleep. The sound of the keyboard when he is playing makes nice background noise to fall asleep to.” He said thoughtfully. </p><p>“Is that really considered hanging out though? Like he doesn't pay attention to you. He is too busy gaming.” Hyuk pointed out. </p><p> </p><p>“Well I guess that's true. I'm going to head to bed. Goodnight Hyuk. Goodluck with your Hongbin drama.” He waved as he stretched and walked towards his room. </p><p>—————————————</p><p>A few days later, Hyuk had run into Taekwoon leaving Hongbin’s room right before dinner time. Feeling a sense of being left out, he rushed back into his room to think things over. </p><p>'Since when did Taekwoon hyung get so close to Hongbin? Why is he hanging out with him so much? This is dumb.' He thought. </p><p>Leaning against his door, sighing, he was getting upset. Hyuk broke down and decided that tomorrow he would take his hyung’s advice and simply lay around in Hongbin’s presence tomorrow. </p><p>What should he do in Hongbin’s room? Taek just sleeps like some sort of house cat probably. I wonder if Hongbin gets bored and decides to pet him. Hyuk thought to himself quietly laughing out loud. </p><p>Wonshik walked by right then and gave Hyuk a weird look but didn’t question it in fear that the young boy was plotting his next prank on one of the members. </p><p>-----------------------------------------</p><p>It was about 11pm when Hongbin was streaming the next day. Finishing all of his work at the company building, Hyuk ran home and hopped into the shower. He needed to get ready for his next plan of operation, win back Hongbin. </p><p>Once he was out of the shower, Hyuk threw on a grey cat onesie and dried his hair with a towel before running bak into his room to grab the last few items he was going to need to set up camp on Hongbin’s bed. </p><p>Laptop? Check. Headphones? Check. Duck stuffy? Check! He looked around his room one last time before making his way down the hall to the gamer’s room.</p><p>Hyuk approached the door, wanting to make sure that he was actually on Twitch and not sleeping after a long day at the Jellyfish building. He leaned his head against the door and listened closely. </p><p>It was pretty quiet at first making Hyuk second guess this plan, until Hongbin was heard louding pleading. </p><p>“AH HA AH no no no come on don’t kill me. Ah crap! NOOOOOoooOOOOOoo” a loud bang on his desk was heard through the door as Hongbin must have been killed in his game. So he was still on twitch. Perfect. </p><p>Barging into the room, Hongbin didn’t even question. He just looked back at the new addition to the room, smiled and then went back to playing a new round of whatever new game he was playing now. </p><p>Hmmm well ok. This works I guess. Hyuk thought to himself as he made his way across the room onto the bed. </p><p>As he walked past the computer he could see himself in the corner as he walked behind Hongbin carrying his little duck. </p><p>Hongbin must have died again because he started to go through the comments when Hyuk finally finished setting up his laptop and plushie on the bed. </p><p>“Hyuk ah, they all say that you look cute in the cat onesie.” Hongbin laughed. “Come say hi to them before you get too comfy on the bed.” He waved the cat over. </p><p>Smiling, Hyuk waddled over to the camera and waved to the screen. This was working out well. Hongbin was willing to do the stream and also include him at the same time. </p><p>They sat and read through the comments for about five minutes before Hongbin decided that he was going to try a new game, one of the comments suggested. Feeling a little dejected when Hongbin off handedly just told him to go back to what he was doing, Hyuk waddled back to the bed and pulled up his show. </p><p>Hongbin didn’t talk to him for the rest of the length of his kdrama. By the time he finished two episodes, it was already around 1:30 am and Hyuk was getting tired and upset. Deciding to call this little experiment a fail, he got up and collected his things. </p><p>Hongbin didn’t even say goodnight as he opened the door to leave, too busy with his games, Hyuk shut the door behind him and went to bed. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>3. Raaavvvvvvvvehhhhh </p><p> </p><p>Hyuk was drinking on the floor one night with Wonshik when he decided to air his grievances. </p><p>“Hongbinnie doesn’t like me anymore” he pouted with his words slurred from the alcohol. He hugged the TV remote and slumped against the couch in the family room. </p><p>Giggling, wonshik pointed at the younger boy and mummed out “Well he likes me so ha!” </p><p>The two had invited the rest to join their little weekend party, however everyone else seemed to have plans, or actual friends.<br/>
Hakyeon was in Japan for a photoshoot with a high fashion brand. His parents had also booked a trip there to have some quality time with their youngest son. </p><p>Taekwoon was out with his musical theater hyuks for the night and left with the words “Don’t dare call me. I want to have fun with someone besides you idiots.” and slammed the door. </p><p>Jin had called Jaehwan an hour before the party started inviting him out to a PC cafe to play league of legends together. Jin was away in the U.S so often nowadays that Jaehwan would drop anything to meet up with his long lasting friend. </p><p>Hongbin left them on read. Something that wasn't an anomaly. </p><p>So sitting all alone was Wonshik and Hyuk who were so determined to have a great time, that they threw the party without everyone to make them feel as if they were being left out. </p><p>The night started strong. Lots of selfies were taken, popcorn thrown around to get those aesthetic shots, and a LOT of alcohol was consumed. </p><p>After Wonshik posted his thrust trap pick in hopes to catch Taekwoon’s attention now that he had competition with Taek’s acting hyungs, and Hyuk posted his boyfriend aesthetic pick, the two ran out of things to do. </p><p>“We can watch a movie.” Wonshik had suggested, reaching for the remote. “What kind of show do you want to watch? A kdrama?” </p><p>“NOoOOoooo. Kdramas are about happy couples and I’m miserable right now.” Hyuk’s words were definitely slurred by the alcohol. </p><p>He slumped over and stole the remote from wonshiks confused arms. Leaning back to where he sat against the couch. </p><p>“Um, ok. No more alcohol for you. Now tell me, whats up?” Wonshik had started to slide the few half empty bottles in front of the younger to his side of the coffee table to prevent any more consumption. </p><p>Hyuk had aired his grievances about Hongbin’s lack of interest in anything other than twitch streaming before pouting and looking longingly at the floor. </p><p>“Honestly this is how I feel about Taekwoon right now.” Wonshik responded after his fit of giggles. </p><p>“Well how do you deal with it? At least Taek talks to you.” </p><p>“I force him to talk to me by asking Jellyfish to make us a subunit.” Wonshik deadpanned. Hyuk didn't find it as funny as the rapper had hoped so the room fell to an awkward silence. </p><p>“Ummm haha just kidding. But seriously, you need to stay positive and be a little pushy at times. Oh and you need to be as cool as I am” he smirked and did a little peace sign, causing hyuk to grimace in disgust. </p><p>“Ok Mr. Ravi, how does one act like you?” He played into the nonsense that wonshik was spewing. </p><p>“Well first you need to be able to rap like me. Only cool guys rap.” </p><p>“I know how to rap! I rap in a bunch of our songs” Hyuk pouted once again. Wonshik ignored his correction and continued on with his little scheme. </p><p>“Second, you need to dress up like one of the girls on his video games and sing a girls generation song.” He smirked. </p><p>The alcohol must have been really clouding Hyuk’s judgement because he sat there thinking out the logistics of finding a costume. </p><p>“Are you sure Hongbin would like that?” he asked after a few minutes. </p><p>“Oh i'm sure! I even know where to find a Princess Peach costume. I’m sure that he has played Mario on that streaming thing he is on. Here I will go get the costume for you.” Standing you quickly before Hyuk could sober up, he ran into his room to find the small box of miscellaneous costumes he randomly had under his bed. </p><p>On the way back, Wonshik put his ear against Hongbin’s door to check and see if he was home. Sounds of frantic clicking of a keyboard could be heard where he was. Smirking at his luck of finding entertainment for the night, he continued back to the living room. </p><p>“Tada! Put this on. Did you decide which song you are going to rap?” Wonshik had to do everything in his power now to laugh. When Hyuk sobered back up, he was going to suffer for this, but in the meantime, it was going to be great. </p><p>“Hmmm maybe I Got a Boy? We performed that once so I know all the words.” He thought carefully. </p><p>“That's a great idea.” Wonshi patted Hyuk’s shoulder and guided him to turn around so he could zip up the back of the dress. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t forget the crown!” he sang as he placed it onto the very drunk boy’s head. “Ok big boy, go get him.” </p><p>Hyuk stumbled out into the hall, tripping over the hem of the long dress before catching his balance. Wonshik pulled out his phone and followed behind, intending to capture every second of the mess that was about to ensue. </p><p>With very determined steps, Hyuk marched his way down the hall to the last door. With a deep breath, he shoved the door open and attempted to enter the room, only to accidentally kick the door frame and fall into the room flat on his face. The crown that was once on his head rolled across the carpet and hit Hongbin in the foot. </p><p>Not realizing the chaos that had happened behind him, Hongbin looked down confused at the sudden appearance of a crown at his feet. </p><p>Swiveling around in this chair, he took off his sound canceling headphones in time to greet Wonshik who was laughing so hard he had to crouch down in fear of also toppling over. Wonshik’s phone was pointed toward the pink puddle of fabric on the floor. </p><p>Hyuk didn’t know what happened at first. One second he was about to woo his best friend, and the next he was making friends with the floor. Recollecting himself, he stood up, a little embarrassed but not enough to stop what he was about to do. </p><p>“Hi HONGBIIIIIINNNNIE!” He practically screeched in excitement as he stood up, throwing his arms up in the air like a starfish. </p><p>“I came to impress you with my rapping skillssss” he announced. </p><p>Hongbin couldn’t believe what was happening right now. Looking back, Wonshik was still laughing, but now was standing up again behind Hyuk, probably the whole reason why this was all happening. </p><p>“Shit. Once second.” Hongbin blurted as he suddenly remembered that his stream was very much alive and the camera was capturing this disaster. </p><p>He flung around and typed goodbye in the chat before shutting it down. Once that was off, he turned back to the tall boy in all pink looking at him expectantly, before giving wonshik a glare. This was going to be all over twitter by tomorrow when Hyuk was sober again. They were going to get in so much trouble for this. </p><p>“Are you ready now?” Hyuk asked again, rocking back and forth with his hands behind his back. </p><p>“Oh yea, you can proceed now I guess.” Hongbin responded. </p><p>A dramatic pause fell over them before the youngest started to go through the dance moves of I Got A Boy by SNSD. </p><p>“Oh ooh wae oh! Ah yo Stop! Let me put it down another way” He shouted before entering the chorus. </p><p>“I got a boy, nice! I got a boy, handsome boy. I got a boy!” he cheered, doing the moves clumsily, occasionally tripping over the hem of the skirt again. </p><p>After the show was over, Hongbin sat for a second before awkwardly smiling and clapping. </p><p>“Wow hyukie. That was…. That was something for sure. Right Wonshik?” He glared at the man behind him.</p><p>“Yes! SO great. I’m sure that Hakyeon, Jaehwan, and Taek are all going to agree with him” He smirked waving his phone behind Hyuk with the ground chat open on the screen. </p><p>“Ok, I’m tired now. Goodnight.” Hyuk smiled, skipping off to bed, leaving the two alone in Hongbin’s room. </p><p>“He is going to kill you tomorrow, it was nice knowing you.” Hongbin sighed and shut the door in Wonshik’s face. </p><p>The next morning Hyuk woke up with a splitting headache, in a pink princess peach dress, with over 30,000 tweets mentioning his name. Wonshik was going to die. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>+1. Ken hyung knows best</p><p> </p><p>Hyuk had been nursing a headache all day after the mess that went down the night before. Wonshik had received a couple of bruises and some harsh words after the now sober boy had seen the thousands of tweets and retweets of him plowing into Hongbin’s room in a dress, only to fall flat on his face. </p><p>Everytime he thought of it, his cheeks turned a deep shade of red. </p><p>He sat at the kitchen table, holding his head with one hand, and a cup of tea Hakyeon had made him in the other sulking when Jaehwan walked in. </p><p>“How you feeling kid” he said sympathetically as he joined him at the table. </p><p>He had personally seen what went down last night when he received the video Wonshik had taken on the group chat. At the time, he found it hilarious and showed it to Jin, who asked if he could send it to the other BTS boys. Of course Jaehwan couldn’t say no.</p><p>A little bit shamed by the fact that he spread the video, he was now going to try to make it up to the youngest in some way or another. </p><p>“Is there anything I can do for you? Maybe get you something to eat?” He offered. </p><p>“NO. No food. Just the thought makes me want to throw up.” Hyuk groaned. “Also you don’t need to do anything for me. I know it's motivated by guilt. Namjoon texted me with a list of hangover treatments, so I know that you sent the video to Jin.” he mumbled as he smashed his head down onto the table with a bang. </p><p>Grimacing at how that must have felt, Jaehwan awkwardly patted the other’s shoulder. </p><p>“Well I think I know a way to win over Hongbin. Would that help?” He offered. </p><p>Interest peaked, Hyul lifted his head off the table, a large red circle forming on his forehead from the collision. </p><p>“Really?” he asked very quietly. Jaehwan nodded enthusiastically. </p><p>“Yes! So, I say, if you can’t win his attention from the video games, bring the video games to your side.” he stated with his finger up in the air like he was a 90s cartoon character who had just conceived a great plan. </p><p>Not following the idea, Hyuk titled his head like a confused puppy staring blankly at the older one. </p><p>“What does that even mean? You have been hanging out with Jin too much.” he stated. </p><p>“Well thank Jin, because he was the one who gave me this idea.” Jaehwan folded his arms in a huff. </p><p>“He introduced me to this video game that I think you will like. It’s not like those shooter games Hongbin plays. It’s kinda like roleplaying? Here let me show you.” running back to his room, Jaehwan retrieved his laptop and began to set it up. </p><p>For the rest of the day, Jaehwan taught Hyuk out to play and make characters. They made the whole group, Wonshik, Hongbin, Taekwoon, Hakyeon, Hyuk, and Jaehwan. Laughing at how short they made their leader, the two lost track of time. </p><p>The next day, Hyuk had downloaded the Sims to his laptop to take to Hongbin to share. This was going to be his last attempt at winning the reclusive boy over so he wanted to be prepared.</p><p> He carried the laptop and made his way from his room to the room across the hall. Opening it slowly, he noticed that Hongbin was on his bed on his phone. </p><p>“Hyung. Do you have a minute?” he asked softly as he peaked around the door. </p><p>“Yea, whats up?” Hongbin tossed his phone to the side looking up towards the door. </p><p>“Jaehwan showed me this cool video game and I wanted to show it to you.” he lifted his laptop up showing the other boy. </p><p>Hongbin patted the spot next to him on the bed and adjusted so that his legs swung over the edge. Having peaked the gamer boy’s interest, Hyuk hurried into the room. </p><p>“So what kind of game is it?” The boy looked expectantly at the laptop that was being situated in Hyuk’s lap.</p><p>“It's called The Sims.” the younger beamed. </p><p>“What, the game that's basically like elevated barbies? That sounds so boring. No thanks.” He was about to leave the bed when Hyuk shouted out. </p><p>“Wait, it's not boring. See look I made all of us in it. We can mess with the Hakyeon one if you want.” He bargained. </p><p>“What do you mean mess with Hakyeon?” hongbin stopped mid scooch off the bed.</p><p>“Well, we can give him funny clothing and then kill him in the pool by building walls around it so he cant get out.”  Hyuk offered. </p><p>“Wait, you can die in the sims?” Hongbin was now leaning closer to the loading screen on the laptop. </p><p>“Oh yea, all kinds of different ways. Just wait, I will show you” Hyuk beamed. </p><p>The two spent the rest of the night torturing their Sims hyungs and giggling, each trying to come up with new ways to kill them. </p><p>The way to this gamer boy’s heart was to meet him at his level and Hyuk just took the challenge.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm back with another crackfic. I didn't have time to proof read carefully so please excuse mistakes (ᗒᗣᗕ)՞</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>